


Bad Influence

by DameRuth



Series: Bliss [35]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Sex Pollen, Sex Pollen In an Established Relationship - No Major Consent Issues, unexpected aphrodisiacs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameRuth/pseuds/DameRuth
Summary: Being responsible doesn't mean being respectable, and nobody knows that better than Jack.  Immediate sequel toResponsibility,which should be read first.[Continuing the Teaspoon imports, originally posted 2011.10.08. And, with this fic, the last of the Bliss series to be imported for now. I also did a holiday/Christmas fic set with one story each for Bliss, Flowers, Finders, and the Jed!verse, but I might as well post that once the other series are up so it makes more sense. It'shereif you want to read ahead, though. :) Whew! On to Flowers, starting tomorrow, and a large change in tone . . .]
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler
Series: Bliss [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/14078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this thing sitting on my hard drive, _almost_ completed, for a ridiculous length of time. I was going back through all my old drafts and realizing that I should really clear house. So, straight from the attic, with a bit of dusting-off courtesy of my lovely beta, Yamx, here it is.
> 
> * * *

Jack leaned against the sickbay wall, head back and eyes closed, waiting for the diagnostic equipment to work its magic. It seemed to be taking an incredibly long time, far longer than usual. Then again, that probably had something to do with the room's other occupants.  
  
Since he hadn't been able to separate Rose and the Doctor (it had been difficult enough getting them to let go of _him_ so he could start setting up equipment), he'd finally plunked them down together on the examination table, figuring they at least weren't likely to wander off if they had each other for distraction.  
  
"Distraction" had definitely been the name of the game. After what had seemed like the fiftieth time he'd tried to stop them from removing each other's clothing, he'd finally given up and let things take their inevitable course. Considering his partners weren't going to be doing anything with each that they didn't already do several times a week while in their right minds, there was no real reason to stop them.  
  
Well, besides the fact that they were well on their way to driving _him_ completely 'round the bend.  
  
He had every mental shield up and then some, his connection to the link stopped down to the tiniest possible aperture, to the point where he felt weird and numb. It was as if his entire head and body were wrapped in cotton wool, registering no sensations but those generated within his own skull and skin -- all in an effort to block the incredible tidal-force of raw lust being generated by his oblivious partners just a few feet away. Even _watching_ was nearly painful, hence his closed eyes.  
  
The only input he didn't dare to block out was sound — he needed to hear when the diagnostic routine's ending chime announced its results.  
  
And damn if his partners weren't being tormentingly _loud_.  
  
Jack ground his teeth. _Just hurry up and finish, already!_ he thought, applying the sentiment equally to the diagnostic equipment and to the Doctor and Rose. At this point, he'd be glad of either situation reaching its resolution.  
  
The diagnostic routine finished up with a demure little _ding!_ that was nearly lost beneath a particularly loud, happy, wordless exclamation from Rose.  
  
Jack sprang into action with intense relief, skimming through the readout. He was briefly able to ignore the others as he absorbed the welcome news that the chemical analysis revealed nothing toxic. A tight knot that had been riding just under his diaphragm loosened and he exhaled deeply. He paged through a range of possible treatments, settled on the likeliest option, and put the medsynth through its paces. After a moment's consideration, the 'synth obligingly spat out two hypospray ampoules, one containing a visibly larger dose than the other, sized for Rose and the Doctor's respective body weights and metabolisms.  
  
Neither of his partners, occupied as they were, paid Jack the slightest attention when he approached the examination table and applied the hyposprays to their upper arms, both of which were conveniently bare (along with pretty much all the rest of them). Jack tossed the used 'sprays into the recycler, then he stood back, turned to face the far wall, and waited in agony for the antidote to take effect.  
  
After an eternity that was probably only five minutes or so, the various noises form the examination table stopped abruptly, followed by a moment's silence, broken by Rose.  
  
"Doctor?" She sounded confused, though not upset.  
  
Jack turned in time to see the Doctor levering himself up on his hands and looking down at Rose. "Rose?" For once, he sounded every bit as befuddled as his human partner. "How did we get . . ." he looked down the length of their conjoined bodies. ". . . here?"  
  
Jack groaned with relief and relaxed the shields he'd been holding up. Perception flooded the link like the pent-up flow of a river. The flow went both ways and Rose and the Doctor turned their heads to look at him, aware of his presence for the first time.  
  
"You got here," Jack said, not bothering to conceal the dryness of either his voice or emotions, "by making a rookie mistake. I can understand Rose not knowing better, since she's still pretty new to all this, but I'd expect better from you, Doc. Since _when_ is it okay to go sticking your face into strange flowers?" He crossed his arms and frowned at the Time Lord.  
  
The Doctor's face and mind clouded for a moment, then cleared with comprehension. He dropped his head in chagrin, letting it hang, escaped strands of his hair slipping down to hide his face. "Pollen," he groaned. "I'm a right idiot."  
  
"Um, pollen?" Rose prompted, reaching up to brush the Doctor's hair away from his face (and hers), tucking it behind his ears.  
  
" _Aphrodisiac_ pollen," Jack clarified. "You two got dosed and I didn't, so I hauled you back here and got the TARDIS to synthesize an antidote and break you out of it."  
  
Bright understanding sparked through Rose's thoughts. "So the flower's pollen made us, um, do this? Does that happen a lot?" she asked. Then she frowned. " _Why_?"  
  
"Long story," the Doctor told her. "Adaptive evolution at its finest, really."  
  
Jack interrupted to stem the impending science lecture he could sense forming. If there was one thing the Doctor could do it was lecture, no matter what compromising position he happened to be in at the time. "I think," he said firmly, "it might be good to have a catch-up briefing where we go through _all_ the basic time-and-space dos and don'ts together -- for Rose's benefit if nothing else. Might not be bad for us to have a refresher, too, Doc."  
  
Underneath his words, he was free about expressing his exasperation at the Doctor's haphazard approach to training new TARDIS recruits ( _Maybe humans = less jeopardy-friendly/stupid apes if they knew more, y/n?_ ) and ( _Even/Time Agency/more responsible than **that**_ ).  
  
The Doctor, amazingly, listened. Not only that, he said, "Might not be a bad idea at that, Captain," with a faintly-guilty undertone to his thoughts.  
  
_Wait,_ Jack thought to himself, disconcerted, _did he just give in?_ He was surprised, having expected at least a few go-rounds before the Doctor saw reason. Nothing put the Doctor on edge like a challenge to his leadership methods. _He must really be contrite. Then again, this would be a pretty good scare for anyone._  
  
"I'm all for that," Rose said. Then, in a breathier voice, she added, "Um, Doctor, not to be rude or anything, but I'd really like it if we could either _stop_ or _finish_."  
  
She punctuated the statement with a small wriggle of her hips that reminded all of them how her body and the Doctor's were still engaged. The Doctor responded to Rose's movement with one of his own; the low growl that escaped his throat was echoed perfectly by Jack, who got a full dose of the shared sensations through the now-open link.  
  
“The antidote should have blocked our reaction to the pollen,” the Doctor said. “We shouldn't still be feeling . . . this.” He didn't sound particularly convinced by his own words.  
  
“Well, I'm still feeling it!” Rose said, dropping her head back against the pillow and biting her lip.  
  
"Actually, that would be me," Jack said out loud, through clenched teeth. "It took a while for the TARDIS to do her analysis and synthesize the antidote. I closed off the link as much as I could, but I still got a good dose of the overflow. Left me pretty wound up."  
  
"And it's catching," Rose said, understanding. “That must've been . . . torture for you, Jack.”  
  
“Did you almost say 'hard,” Rose Tyler?” Jack asked with a lopsided grin, sitting down on the edge of the sickbay bed. He rested one hand on the Doctor's bare back and the other on the top of Rose's head. The resulting jolt of delicious tension shot through the link like electricity, and they all gasped.  
  
“Almost,” Rose managed, in a very breathy voice. “But you're training me out of it.”  
  
“It was,” Jack admitted, “torture.” He smiled when he said it, but he meant it in a very different way than Rose — the physical tension had been bad, sure, but the real stress had been worry for his partners' safety. The relief of seeing them cured was nearly overwhelming.  
  
He wasn't trying to project to the others, but they caught an echo through the link anyway. Storm clouds and warm sunlight wrapped gratefully round him in a metaphysical embrace. _(Well done/shared relief/thank you.)_  
  
“Our hero,” Rose said aloud, smiling and running a hand along Jack's arm, leaving shivers behind.  
  
“You're getting downright responsible,” the Doctor said, leaning over and capturing Jack's mouth with a kiss.  
  
Jack tried to wriggle closer to the others on the narrow sickbay mattress and was rewarded by the reality-warping sense of the mattress changing, at the TARDIS's direction, to become large enough for three people. The timeship was getting good at that particular maneuver, what with all the practice she'd had. Given the nature of their link, and the kinds of activities that promoted healing between the three of them, the sickbay had seen a lot more action than the typical hospital setting.  
  
“Won't be able to recognize you if this carries on,” the Doctor added when the kiss was over, flashing a cheeky grin.  
  
“Hey,” Jack protested, “I'm still perfectly capable of being a bad influence.” He shifted into a much more comfortable — and intimate — position.  
  
“You sure?” Rose said, eyes sparkling in challenge as she tugged his shirt free from his jeans — which the Doctor was already in the process of unfastening.  
  
Jack didn't even deign to answer that with words, and what followed was, quite possibly, the most fun he'd had _ever_ had proving a point.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=43879>


End file.
